Medyczni ninja w niebezpieczeństwie
|Zdjęcie=Medyczni ninja w niebezpieczeństwie.png |Nazwa=Medyczni ninja w niebezpieczeństwie |Kanji=狙われた医療忍者 |Rōmaji=Nerawareta Iryō Ninja |Odcinek=278 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Wątek=Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja |Manga=539, 540 |Boruto manga=Nie |Opening=Totsugeki Rokku |Ending=Kono Koe Karashite |Japonia=2012/09/06 }} jest 278. odcinkiem anime Naruto: Shippūden. Opis Kiedy wroga strona zostaje pokonana lub też wycofuje się na czas nocy, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi przegrupowują się, by odzyskać siły. Ciągle pilnując w trakcie nocy, Kiba i Akamaru są zszokowani, gdy Neji mdleje z powodu nadużycia Byakugana. Przypominając swojemu koledze, że może również wyczuć wroga za pomocą nosa, Kiba radzi młodemu Hyūga, by poszedł uzyskać pomoc medyczną do Dywizji Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego. Gdzie indziej, Nagato i Itachi rozmawiają, gdy podróżują w trakcie nocy. Neji ostatecznie dostaje się do głównego kampusu medycznego, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez dwóch Akimichi i zostaje poinformowany, że nie wejdzie dopóki jego tożsamość nie zostanie potwierdzona przez Dywizję Sensorów kwater głównych. Ostatecznie dostając się do namiotu Sakury, dwójka ma krótką konwersację. Zostaje później zgłoszone, że Toyosa, Takemaru i Hino zostali zamordowani, doprowadzając do wielkiej paniki w kampusie. Gdy medycy dyskutują o sytuacji, Neji deklaruje, że znajdzie sprawcę swoimi oczami; w tym samym czasie tajemniczy ninja Iwy spogląda na nich z cieni. Gdy panika rozszerza się w szeregach, towarzysze zaczynają przepytywać się nawzajem, by potwierdzić ich tożsamość. Gdy dwóch medyków Kumogakure właśnie to robi, Neji przybywa mówiąc, że stracił kogoś komu siedział na ogonie. Gdzie indziej, tajemniczy ninja Iwy napotyka Sakurę. Jednakże ten shinobi okazuje się być zakochany w Sakurze i wyraża swoje uczucia co do niej, lecz zostaje odrzucony, mówiąc że jest ktoś inny. Wracając do namiotu z medycznymi ninja Kumogakure, Neji zabija dwóch mężczyzn, mówiąc, że to on jest tą podejrzaną osobą i rusza, by znaleźć Sakurę. Gdy Nagato i Itachi zatrzymują się w pewnej świątyni, zastanawiają się dlaczego użytkownik techniki posyła ich tak daleko w celu powstrzymania napotkania wrogich sił i przypuszczają, że zostaną użyci do zatrzymania zastoju w wojnie w dniu następnym. Gdy prawdziwy Neji — który nie poszedł do kampusu medycznego z powodu upartości — odzyskuje siły, Hinata przejmuje jego obowiązki. Gdy Shino mówi jej, by również się nie przemęczała, zwraca uwagę na fakt, że celem wojny jest ochrona Naruto i z tego powodu odda się temu całkowicie. Wracając do kampusu, "Neji" pyta co robi Shizune, a Sakura jest w stanie go przejrzeć, gdy odpowiada, że Shizune leczy zwichniętą nogę Tonton, na co Neji odpowiedział, że dobrze iż to nie były ręce. Prosząc Sakurę, by popatrzyła się na jego rękę ponownie, usiłuje zabić Sakurę, ale ta wbija go w ziemię. Przytrzymując go tam, wykonuje kolejny potężny cios, który cofa transformację i okazuje się, że jest to klon Armii Białych Zetsu. Żądając, by powiedział jej jak był w stanie odtworzyć w ten sposób czakrę Nejiego, zaczyna składać wszystkie zdolności klona razem. Te same rzeczy dzieją się w różnych sektorach Sojuszu i kwatery główne zostają zalane raportami, że towarzysze zabijają się nawzajem. Wierząc, że ktoś kontroluje shinobi z genjutsu, Ao zauważa, że nawet dla kogoś z umiejętnościami Itachiego byłoby trudne dokonać takiego wyczynu. Inoichi Yamanaka wtedy przekazuje informacje, które otrzymał z medycznej dywizji i wraz z tym, Shikaku Nara zaczyna układać strategię, by przeciwstawić się klonom Armii Białych Zetsu. Napisy es:El Ninja Médico es el Objetivo en:Medic Ninja in Danger